ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball/Show/Band/Act II
Normal Setlist ''The Brain This leads to the end of the first part where in a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. But at Glastonbury Festival, instead of using it, she instead used her band to entertain the audience while she costume changes. The Brain-001.png The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png "The Fame" After ''The Brain, Gaga is pulled by her dancers on a vespa. Then she starts singing "The Fame". At the end of the song, a remix of the song is played, the backdrop is the "Starstruck" backdrop from the her "New Kids On The Block: Live" opening acts only in Black and White version. 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 008.jpg|1 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 009.jpg|1 27105_735165640256_25511789_40412412_756964_n.jpg|2 -The-Fame-Ball-Tour-At-Hamburg-Germany-07-26-09-lady-gaga-11967463-400-300.jpg|2 7-4-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|3 3853651456_21d7ef664c.jpg|3 Vespa-and-vespa-px-200-gallery.jpg|3 7-9-09 Fame Ball Olympia 001.JPG|4 7-9-09 Fame Ball Olympia 002.JPG|4 7-16-09 Fame Ball The Fame 001.jpg|5 8-7-09 Fame Ball Summer Sonic Tokyo 003.jpg|6 8-7-09 Fame Ball Summer Sonic Tokyo 004.jpg|6 Lady Gaga: #Red latex dress with hat and spiked hood: 6/26/09. #Denim Leotard with tall shoulders: 6/29/09 – 7/3/09, 7/11/09 – 7/14/09, 7/21/09 – 7/22/09, 7/25/09 – 8/2/09, 8/11/09, 8/19/09, 9/28/09 – 9/29/09. #Red Latex outfit: 7/4/09. #Red latex outfit with hat and hood: 7/9/09 #Red latex outfit with hat, hood and jacket: 7/16/09 – 7/20/09 #Red latex outfit with red sparkly cape: 8/7/09 – 8/9/09, 8/12/09 – 8/15/09, 8/22/09 – 8/23/09 "Money Honey" It was followed by "Money Honey". The screens on the back show money being made and expensive mansions and jets. She is joined again by her dancers in backpacks and they do a routine to the dance. Dancers wearing backpacks. Backdrop: horizontal lines (black and white) and a boombox during the verses. Similar to the one used during the Doll Domination Tour ?. Gaga wore the same outfits worn during The Fame. "Boys Boys Boys" Gaga moves into singing Boys Boys Boys right after she finishes performing Money Honey. Gaga wore the same outfits worn during The Fame. Festival/Take That Setlist ''The Brain This leads to the end of the first part where in a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. But at Glastonbury Festival, instead of using it, she instead used her band to entertain the audience while she costume changes. The Brain-001.png The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png "The Fame" After ''The Brain, Gaga is pulled by her dancers on a motorcyle. Then she starts singing "The Fame". At the end of the song, a remix of the song is played, the backdrop is the "Starstruck" backdrop from the her "New Kids On The Block: Live" opening acts only in Black and White version. The Fame was performed on all the festival dates. But in Glastonbury, it was performed in Act III along with Beautiful Dirty Rich. 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 008.jpg|1 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 009.jpg|1 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 001.JPG|2 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 004.jpg|2 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 005.jpg|2 6-29-09 Fame Ball Manchester Academy 001.jpg|3 #Red latex dress with hat and spiked hood: 7/4/09 - 7/5/09 (Supporting Take That) #Black Sequined Outfit: 7/8/09 #Denim Leotard with tall shoulders: 7/11/09 - 7/13/09. "Boys Boys Boys"/"Just Dance" On July 4th and 5th, 2009 while supporting Take That, Gaga performed Boys Boys Boys right after The Fame and after Boys Boys Boys was the end of Act II. On Isle of MTV Malta on July 8th, 2009, Gaga performed Just Dance directly after The Fame and after Just Dance was a performance of Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say). On all other festival dates, Gaga performed Just Dance right after The Fame and after Just Dance was the end of Act II. Wore same outfit worn during The Fame. "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" On the Isle of MTV Malta show, Gaga performed Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) as the final song of Act II. Wore same outfit as during The Fame.